


It's consuming me

by Cathy_uknowhoiam



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, not really a love triangle
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_uknowhoiam/pseuds/Cathy_uknowhoiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of you is consuming me.<br/>It was never mine, and it will never be.<br/>The thought of you.<br/>It's consuming me.</p>
<p>--based on the voice-over of a short film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's consuming me

1.  
The thought of you, is consuming me  
Wherever I am   
Whatever I do  
The thought of you, is consuming me

 

黑暗中零星传来一些光线，眼皮在不断跳动，他挣扎着睁开眼睛。  
视线所及皆融于昏暗的夜。  
Tony，他无声的呼唤着那人的名字，双唇微张。  
他静静叹了口气，双手拉紧了身上的薄毯，闭上双眼，拥抱黑暗的亲吻。

欢迎来到James Bucky Barnes (AKA Winter Soldier)的世界。

 

2\.   
Your eyes

焦糖般明亮的双眼渐渐失去了焦距，男人阖上了眼帘。  
他搂紧了男人的腰，用鼻子磨蹭着对方的脸颊，印上一个又一个柔软甜蜜的亲吻。

 

3\.   
Your skin

男人棕色的头发被雨水打湿，乱糟糟的贴着皮肤。  
他慢悠悠的伸出右手，拨开挡住男人眼睛的头发，男人似乎觉得那有点痒，挤眉弄眼的躲开了他的手。

 

4.  
Your smile

矮个子男人的嘴角拉出完美的角度，他在远处挥舞着手臂，喊叫着什么，像是“我们赢了”“你太棒了”。  
夕阳下的美好笑容，他想，他一辈子都会记得。

 

5.  
Your feet

男人喋喋不休的抱怨着周围天寒地冻的环境，犹豫的把双脚贴近他的大腿。  
他握了握那双冰冷的脚，伸手把它们贴上自己的心口。

 

6.  
Your hands

男人笑话他从没享受过童年，他只是不在意的撇了撇嘴。  
像是要打破什么似的，男人开车带他来到最近的游乐园，牵着他的手逛完一整圈。  
离开时，他一手牵着男人，一手捧着棉花糖。

 

7.  
My hands on you

神盾局的日常会议，男人戴着墨镜不耐烦的踢了踢桌子。  
他放下支撑着脸颊的手，悄悄在桌下勾过男人的手指，轻抚几下过后，紧握在手心。

 

8.  
Your heart

反应堆——男人对那颗心脏的称呼——发出蓝色的光芒。  
他将男人沾着几滴咖啡污渍的白色背心卷上去，手指划过金属边缘，他的手掌覆盖上男人的蓝色心脏，柔软的舌头从下腹向上蹭去。

 

9\.   
Your tenderness

没能救下那个男孩，他垂着头靠在墙边，面容被自责的情绪充斥着。  
男人卸下一身金红相间的战甲，慢慢靠近他，双手环抱着他的肩膀，头枕在他的颈窝，无声无息。

 

10.  
Your touch

他半裸着上身，陷在柔软而充满弹性的床上。  
男人俯下身触碰他的嘴唇，他伸出灵活的舌头舔舐着男人的手指，面露一片潮红。

 

11.  
Your stubbornness 

玻璃门紧闭着，无论他如何喊叫或拍打，男人只是背朝着他，不理会门外的一切。  
最终，男人命令电子管家打开那一道屏障，盘子里的面早已冷却，缠成一团。

 

12.  
Your bitchiness

男人气急败坏的怒视着他，指责他耽误了自己的工作进度。  
他无奈的耸着肩，揽过炸毛男人的腰，“只是想让你早点去睡。”

 

13.  
Your friends

高挑的金发女人和他握了握手，黑人上校拍着他的肩膀。  
男人双手从后面环抱住他的腰，鼓着嘴表示不屑一顾。

 

14.  
Your family

一身高级古龙水味道的男人眼神黯淡的指了指相框，相片中的男人也留着小胡子。  
他单手扳过男人的脖颈，湿润的唇贴上男人打理整齐的棕发。

 

15.  
Your favorites

男人背对着他，随手拿过一瓶威士忌，液体倾泻注入擦的光亮的酒杯。  
他缓缓走上前去，伸手举起酒瓶，碰了碰男人的杯子，“Bottoms up?”

 

16.  
Your insights

指挥官的战术出现严重失误。  
他的脑中闪现过无数个补救措施。  
在他思考的时间内，男人已穿好战甲，撞碎窗户飞身而去。

 

17.  
Your outsights

航空母舰的引擎失效，所有人都在下坠。  
身着亮眼战甲的男人飞入引擎的中心进行检查，而后通过通讯器呼叫着他。  
他放倒眼前的几个敌人，按照男人的指示，重启了引擎系统。

 

18.  
Your power

他奋力的打倒一个又一个扑身而上的敌人。  
男人飞速的跃过和他的距离，将那些人炸成碎片。

 

19.  
Your force

男人站在演讲台上，身边的政府官员露出狡诈的微笑。  
他考虑着要不要起身为男人解围，未等他行动，男人已经把那官员骂的哑口无言。

 

20.  
Your wait

他冲刷着身上作战留下的血色痕迹，水声哗哗作响。  
男人一把拉开遮挡的帘子，睁大眼睛望着他。  
他微笑着摇了摇头，重新把浴帘拉好。

 

21.  
Your food

男人打开包装完整的盒子，思考了几秒钟，拿起一个刷满了巧克力酱的甜甜圈。  
趁着男人享受着甜点的功夫，他拿起一旁的咖啡豆，为爱人煮上一杯苦涩却香气四溢的黑咖啡。

 

22.  
Your books

男人在工作室里调整着装备，他走了进去，拍了拍男人的肩膀当作打招呼，随后走向角落，在宽大舒适的沙发上坐了下来。  
他随手捡起地上的一本书，密密麻麻的工程学符号让他睡意渐起。  
他醒了过来，身上盖着男人的大衣。

 

23.  
Your movies

男人打开电子信息屏，战争片和文艺爱情片一幕幕的闪现，男人歪着头看他。  
他无奈的弯了弯嘴角，从背后环住男人，低下头吸取男人发间的气味，随后伸手划出显示屏角落的动画片。

 

24.  
Your music

震耳欲聋的音乐分子浮在充满喧嚣感的空气中，强烈的灯光快速的变化着方向与色彩。  
男人在舞池中央扭动着身体的每一个部位。  
他坐在吧台边，叫上一杯冰啤酒，大口大口的咽下去。

 

25.  
Your work

一页页的文件散落在地板上，男人将自己滑进转椅，挪了挪身子，找到一个舒服的姿势。  
他从门外将脑袋探进去，一地的纸张让他的眉头紧了紧。

 

26.  
Your muscles

男人带着拳击手套，赤裸着上身，汗水覆盖在毛孔之上。  
他满意的拍了拍男人的腹肌，随后半跪下去，舔吻着男人肌肉间的沟壑。

 

27.  
Your hair

他仰起头，情欲的潮红色爬上胸膛，他低头向下望去。  
男人深粉色的唇瓣在他的胯间吞吐着，他发出一声如同喘息般的呻吟，手指插入男人的发丝，手掌贴合着男人的后脑，将自己深深埋进那温暖的口腔。

 

28.  
Your secret places

他将涨的发紫的阴茎抵在男人的洞口。  
男人仰躺着，迷乱的伸手拍打着他的背部。  
他扶稳男人高高抬起的小腿，微微挺身，将自己的欲望推进男人的私处。

 

29\.   
Your closeness

深夜，他将男人从工作室中带回房间，他们一起洗了澡，钻进了温暖的被褥。  
男人的脸颊靠着他的胸膛，单手环抱着他的腰。  
他吻了吻男人的眉心，道了一句晚安。

 

30.  
Your distance

男人一脸不耐烦的盯着他，他梗着脖子，强硬的催促男人去吃饭。  
男人转过身，穿好战甲，跃出了窗户。  
金红色的身影闪现在云雾之中。

 

31.  
Your problem

男人胸前的反应堆忽明忽暗的闪烁着，仿佛随时都会熄灭。  
他握着男人的手，一遍一遍的低声呢喃着，“stay with me.”

 

32.  
Your troubles

男人艰难的吞咽着绿色的蔬菜。  
他抬眼，微微笑了笑，伸手抹去男人嘴角的沙拉酱。

 

33.  
Your sweat

他的唇舌绕着男人的胸膛划着圆圈，汗水的咸味传进味蕾。  
他轻轻咬住其中的一点，男人无力的缩了缩身体。

 

34.  
Your tears

他狠狠的将自己即将要爆炸的，炽热的阴茎捅入男人的后庭。  
男人流下生理性的泪水，他坏心的加大了戳刺的速度。

 

35.  
Your spit

他小心翼翼的舔开男人的唇缝，卷起男人火热湿润的舌头。  
男人发出呜咽的声音，他模仿阴茎在后穴抽插的动作，继续掠夺着男人的口腔。

 

36.  
Your occupation

男人戴着护目镜，敲敲打打的不知道在鼓捣些什么。  
他在远处静静的望着男人，默默走了出去，而男人并未发现他的离开。

 

37.  
Your protection

男人卸下自己的金属盔甲，向他走了过去。  
他张开双臂，迎接男人充满爱意的拥抱。

 

38.  
Your brutality

他坐在酒吧的角落里，身边围着几个穿着暴露的舞女。  
男人走了过来，拽着舞女胸上少得可怜的布料，将她们推向旁边的座位。

 

39.  
Your dark

男人缓缓抬起头，挑了挑眉毛，唇边带着一丝邪气的笑容。  
他被男人推坐在床沿，男人的唇舌描绘着他的身体，忽而一个用力，将他压在身下。

 

40.  
Your light

他在睡梦间看到一片血色迷蒙的厮杀，他惊醒过来。  
睡在身边的男人磨蹭着转过身，他深吸一口气，而后缓缓吐出，他轻轻摸了摸男人胸前的反应堆，绷紧的肌肉慢慢放松下来。

 

\---TBC---


End file.
